Andy Tempest
Andrew Fawkes Tempest (Japanese: 大騒ぎ Arashi, ''Tempest) is one of the main characters of the ''Pokémon: Iron and Copper canon. Throughout the events of Pokémon: Iron and Copper, he travels alongside a rather large group of his friends, such as Lapis Lazuli, Aang, and later on Danny Phantom, and achieves some new friends of his own, including Ash and Brock from Kanto region. As the Avatar of Zizclone, he has the ability to control the winds and skies, a power that proves to be quite a burden for this upstart Pokémon Ranger. In Pokémon: Iron and Copper In contrast to his ditzy counterpart, Lapis, Andy is charismatic, suave, smart alecky, and somewhat tempramental. In the Japanese dub, his catchphase is "Itto wakarikitta!" meaning "It's obvious!"; the English dub translates this as "Go figure." Andy first appears in All Roads Lead to Kroel ''as Professor Parcel's assistant and Pi's caretaker. The partnership between him and Zach, his talking Frimbella, is also made clear during their debut. The two of them accompany Pi and later Aang during their visit to Professor Parcel's lab, where Aang chooses his Starter, Appa the Dragorsy. Andy later witnesses the heist by Alex's minions, and joins Pi and Parcel to rescue Aang and the Pokémon. He has a grudge towards Faust the Homofrulus as was shown in this episode, although the circumstances that prompted this remain unknown. Andy later became center-stage in the follow-up episode, [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]], Andy welcomes Ash to Kroel along with the others, but upon learning that Alex has stolen the fossils that Parcel kept in his lab, he decides to go and rescue them but is taken hostage by Alex in the process. The Primigon that he clones promptly escapes, despite his attempts to stop it, and gets loose into the city, carrying a terrified Andy along with it. The team later triumphs, however, when Andy willingly uses himself to channel Pikachu's electric shock into Primigon's slave collar, destroying it and losing his talisman in the process. Andy's back story is partially explained in ''Wings and Things''. It is revealed in this episode in a flashback that his father died before he was born, due to a Team Plasma attack, and his embryo would have died in his mother Amelia's womb had it not been for Professor Parcel. When Team Plasma attacked, his embryo was the only one who survived, thanks to inadvertent immersion in Pokémon blood - later revealed to be Frimbella blood - and (although he didn't mention this) a blessing by Zizclone. As a result, he grew leathery wings and the ability to fly, as he later reveals in the episode, but was rejected as an outcast by his peers. It is also revealed that he found Zach's egg when he was eight, and successfully rescued him from Team Plasma, motivating him to begin training as a Pokémon Ranger. Andy mentioned in ''Mostly Ghostly'' that his talisman allowed him to speak to Pokémon, but it is later revealed in ''Tomb of the Ten Tickles'' that it was a clever ruse; in fact, his talisman is the only thing that can control and focus his powers as an Avatar. It is revealed in [[IC009|''Ready, Aim, Fire!that]] Andy attended the Pokémon Science and Technology Academy in his youth, and that he befriended and fell in love with Violet at this point. However, the two of them had to spend some effort into keeping a strong relationship, especially since Vi knew that Andy was the Avatar of Zizclone and later the spiritual sister of Lapis, the Avatar of Leviathide. In [[IC010|''Sparring Up a Storm]] and ''Battling Up the Wrong Tree'', Andy loses confidence over his powers after he inadvertently causes a massive storm that damages most of the Western Kroel Seaboard. It is only through the intervention of another Avatar, Jake, that his hope is returned, with the knowledge that he not only has Avatar powers, but also the ability to control them. As an Avatar Andy is the Avatar of Zizclone, the Tempest Pokémon. His Avatar form first manifested in Tomb of the Ten Tickles, and it appeared again in the final round of the Municiberg Town Contest in Sparring Up a Storm. Both times, his clothing and wings changed colors to match those of Zizclone, and he was also shown with Zizclone's tail (although he does not have a tail in his normal form). However, it is implied that he has used his full Avatar form in the past, although the circumstances in which this happened have yet to be revealed. Powers and Abilities Aside from flight, Andy has the following abilities: *Advanced aerokinesis. *Weather control. *Ability to communicate with and control Flying-type Pokémon. *Razor-sharp, fully retractable claws. This ability also manifests in his normal form, and is the second most-often used ability after flight. Weapon His Avatar weapon is Berunda, a pair of sickles shaped like Zizclone's wings. They can be used seperately to create cutting fields of air, or joined at the hilt to shoot arrows of wind and lightning. When concealed by the Mist, it is seen as a pair of rings with sparkling white jewels, which are enchanted so that Andy never loses them no matter what happens to them (similar to Anaklusmos in the Percy Jackson books). 'Talisman' Andy's Talisman, like all other Avatars' talismans, is the one thing that can keep his powers in check, due to its maintaining the energy balance between the Avatar and his Legendary incarnate. The talisman takes on the form of a medallion that he wears on or inside his jacket at all times. Andy's uncontrolled power was witnessed firsthand by Ash and his friends, after he lost his talisman during a battle with a wild Primigon in [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]] The next six episodes were largely if not entirely devoted to Andy's quest to retrieve it, due to its ability to hold back the full extent of his powers. Should it be lost, he would be unable to prevent Zizclone from controlling him if he loses control of his emotions, as was seen in [[IC008|''Tomb of the Ten Tickles]]; however, Andy managed to recover once he had retrieved his talisman in this episode. He has kept it hidden inside his jacket pocket since this episode. Pokémon As the Avatar of Zizclone, Andy has an inclination to Flying and Dragon types. He has a habit of assigning names and serial numbers to all of his Pokémon on-hand, treating them as his personal fleet of aircraft. This may be a reference to the fact that his mother, Amelia, was once part of the Kroel Air Force. The following is a list of Pokémon under his ownership as of the current episode: On hand Status unknown Also, FawkesTheSkarmory has released a team roster for Andy, containing: *Robert the Atrimawk: "ATRIMAWK can soar over open ocean for up to several months without stopping. In addition to their great endurance they have amazing strength. ATRIMAWK hunt by swooping down and snatching whatever they see from the water; one was even seen carrying a full-grown SHARPEDO for several miles." (male, noble) *David the Raptouka: "Smart, swift, sharp, RAPTOUKA was considered one of the most dangerous and feared predators in ancient Kroel. An omnivorous hunter with a very sharp and strong beak able to peck/bite open any kind of fruits, nuts, or even bones and shells, and sharp talons with two huge scythe-like claws, it was dangerous both in land and sky. Some fossils suggest that it may even have hunted in packs. This fearsome Pokemon is considered a missing link between reptiles and birds." (male, ravenous) *Emma the Atomicaw: "A fearsome opponent in battle, ATOMICAW can only be found in tropical places, where the temperature remains warm almost all day. This mighty Pokemon lives on the ground, due to her huge size, but thanks to her 2 pairs of powerful wings she can fly to great heights, and at very high speeds. She has also evolved to be always hot, even in the rain or snow, so that when the water touches her body it becomes steam instantly." (female, sassy) *Elijah the Penguealth: "With his super-hard body and streamlined physique, PENGUEALTH can fly at speeds of Mach 5 without making a sound. This fast-flying Pokemon is used in the army as a spy thanks to his incredible flying abilities and strong discipline. He can move in water as good as he moves in the air, but besides his flying and swimming skills, his movements on land are heavy and slow due to his metal armor." (male, laid-back) *Angelina the Graveend: "GRAVEEND loves anything that shines, from simple crystals to gold and jewels. She flies during the night, and using her powerful eyesight, seeks shining objects. When she finds something, she will take it even if she has to steal it or fight for it. It is very well known that she will attack other GRAVEENDs to take such shining things. Most individuals store treasures in their nests inside mountains caves to attract mates, and protect them even with their own lives. Legends say that wherever treasure is found, a GRAVEEND won't be very far away." (female, sinister) *Sigourney the Cizarpy: "CIZARPY are very dangerous predators that dwell in the jungles of various regions. Though not particularly strong, they are extremely fast, agile, and coordinated, capable of diving through the trees at breakneck speeds, occasionally in packs of a dozen or more. Armed with swift sharp claws, they can and will snatch food whenever possible, and they are especially fond of TROPIUS fruit. They are the arch-enemies of SYRRENIES." (female, tomboy) *Zach the Frimbella: "FRIMBELLA lives in deserts, and is very fast on the ground. He possesses an umbrella-like frill around his neck that has two functions: first, when he feels threatened, he extends it to look bigger and intimidate his oponent; second, when the ground becomes too hot, he uses it to catch hot ascending currents of air and float with them until the sand becomes cool again, changing his direction with the membranes on his arms." (male, friendly) Trivia *Andy's first name may have come from Hurricane Andrew, the third most powerful hurricane to strike the United States (the real-world analog of Kroel) in the 20th century. His last name, Tempest, is not only also his Japanese name but also the species name of Zizclone, Andy's legendary incarnate. *In the anime, he has a fondness for Brock's famous Five-Alarm Chili and Mago Berries. *It is mentioned that Andy's embryo was immersed in Frimbella DNA, but his wings are more similar to Frimbella's evolution, Claminodon. **This could explain why Zach became attached to him since his birth. However, it is unlikely that Zach will ever evolve into a Claminodon. *Andy's official Iron/Copper artwork depicted him with one claw on each wing; however, in the anime it is shown that each of his wings has three claws. This was fixed in Bronze (see above). *According to FawkesTheSkarmory, Andy is voiced by High School Musical star Zac Efron in the English dub. Category:Content Category:Character